


清晨春光

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Summary: 一篇迟来的车刚刚在做实习相关这个车有点迅猛 无能接受者可以下车了哈hhh





	清晨春光

“笃笃”两声敲门声响起。  
刘仁娜早起醒来后就爬起来为今天的cf拍摄准备，此时正敷着面膜，把门打开。  
李楼暄脸上挂着两个黑眼圈，却笑眯眯的，拿出一小支红参，撕开封口递给她。  
刘仁娜知道天下没有免费的早餐，换上警惕眼神，“你想求我帮你什么？”  
李楼暄也很直接，“舅母在舅舅说话那最灵，您帮我求求他让他别今天送我回去妈妈那里嘛，我暑假作业读书报告还没写完，写了一晚上了，要今天回去了让我妈知道她肯定剥了我的皮。”  
对读书毫无兴趣看两页就能睡着的某女演员深表理解，“不过我要怎么说啊？”  
李楼暄对自己那张得到妈妈优良基因遗传的脸毫无尊重，卑微地满脸堆笑，“舅母想怎么说都行，舅舅最听你的了。”  
刘仁娜应了下来，关上门，把面膜撕下来扔到垃圾桶，拉开浴室门，“我进来啦。”  
李栋旭刚刚洗完澡，瘦削的下巴上是一层白白的剃须泡沫，她突然联想到某个夜晚某人的禽兽行为，脸色迅速变成猪肝红。  
“怎么了？”  
刘仁娜努力不去看他棱角分明的下颌和突出的喉结，唯唯诺诺的像个小媳妇似的说：“楼暄说想在我们家再呆几天补读书报告，让你不要那么早送他回去。”  
李栋旭把她抱上宽敞的盥洗台，自己剃着胡子走出去，提着领子把试图在卧室门外偷听的侄子拎到楼梯口。  
两人说了几句话后，刘仁娜只听到有咚咚跑下楼的声音，紧接着就是“砰”的一声摔门声。  
李栋旭走回浴室，刮完胡子，刘仁娜就坐在盥洗台上看着他，刚敷完面膜的脸被浴室残余的蒸汽熏粉，“你跟那孩子说什么了？”  
“没什么，就告诉他他在我这没写完，一样会被我剥皮。”  
刘仁娜笑了，感觉自己跟李栋旭像是杀人越货的黑店似的，惊觉自己不厚道，“那你就让他这样走了啊？我拿了他的红参还把他坑了，这是不是不太好啊。”  
他一边洗脸一边回答她，“成熙一早就到我们家门口来抓他了。”  
刘仁娜想到那孩子一出门就看到他妈妈的脸的反应，更笑得停不下来。  
早晨的阳光温热，均匀地洒了她一身，叫人心里无端端泛起和软温存。李栋旭近来又是综艺又是电视剧拍摄的，许久都没觉得这样轻松了，擦了手，扣住她的后腰，另一只手臂则撑在她身侧，倾身吻住。  
她的笑声统统被他咽了下去，替代的是被男人毫不客气的舌尖入侵搅弄的粘腻水声，她细细的呼吸萦绕在他鼻尖，又香又软。  
被他吻的呼吸急促，他微不可闻地笑了一声，半带嫌弃的捏了一把她的腰肉，“今天怎么不会换气了。”  
他这么一说，她有些不服气，两臂环住他静壮的腰不让他走，扯着他的衬衫把人拉得弯下腰来去吻他的喉结，百口莫辩，还要解释，“谁知道你弄了一晚上一大早还意图不轨啊…”  
细小的贝齿轻轻掠过敏感的喉结，她软软的手在他腰上动来动去，还没换下的睡衣领口大，李栋旭居高临下，里面柔软的胸脯风光一览无遗。  
他按下她的动作，细细把她的脖子和胸脯吻了一个遍，揉捏着浑圆的大腿，呼吸灼热得烫人。  
刘仁娜开始还小心嘱咐他：“你轻一点哦，我今天还要去拍cf呢。“  
李栋旭心不在焉地应承下来，她以为他会依言照做，可是没过多久她就说不出话来了，全身软成一滩水，盥洗台的高度像是量身定做，足以让他能得心应手地欺负她。  
晨起的身体十分敏感，这么一通抚慰下来，她下面已经湿了，他的手指尖挤进紧致滑腻的小洞，慢慢揉捻勾弄，直到她湿的够了，插在里头的指节被四面八方的嫩肉拥着吸吮，整根手指才被顶进去，在柔嫩的内壁上顶弄碾压。  
她受不了，扭着腰依在他身上，甚至主动扭动下身，他最清楚她要什么，但他偏偏不动，只由得她伏在他胸口迷乱的喘息。  
刘仁娜两腿已经全软了，颤着声音呻吟：“欧巴…快一点…我…嗯…”  
李栋旭咬着她的耳朵，下面轻轻抠弄着湿软，沙哑的声线中掺杂着暧昧的喘息，“就这么急着走？”  
刘仁娜被他弄的连东南西北都不知道了，但也听出来那人在责怪自己的意思，只仰着身子试图献吻讨好他，“你…说什么呀…我没有…”  
她的小脸上满是急迫的晕红，早已经神智不清，自然辩解不了什么，只是下身像是被钉在他手指上，只能竭尽全力讨好他，声音里带了哭腔，“我错了…好不好…我想要…”  
他躬身下去吻她，一个绵密悠长的深吻，又把她的唇弄得红肿湿亮，直到手指在她体内被吸的发酸，才在她耳边吹着热气撩拨，“想要什么？”  
她下意识扭动下身，把自己一蹭一蹭的往他手上送。  
“我想要你…唔…”  
说罢又咬着唇低下头，大概是真急坏了，甚至像是耍赖的样子哼了两句，“你别欺负我了好不好？…我…”  
他轻笑一声，低头又吻住她，狠狠在那香甜可口的唇上吸吮咬噬，原本在她细软腰后的手没用几分力气就把她按向自己，她被他吻的神飞天外，肉体却被重重拉回洗手台，被含在她身体里的手指猛地冲刺，戳在那熟悉的一点上。  
如同电流打在腿间的刺激，她轻哼一声，身体绵绵打颤。  
李栋旭拔出手指，指尖还沾染着温热液体，随着动作被沾在她腿根上，她眼神早已随着大脑的情潮意乱情迷，手轻轻搔着他精瘦的腰，过了好半天，才垂着眼睛，软软哼了一句：“嗯……这个下面凉……”  
他揽着她因为沉重高潮已经全身脱力无力再支撑的腰，下巴在她头顶摩挲，声音里也染上情欲气息，胯间硬物隔着睡裤顶着她的大腿根挑逗着，“那哪里暖和？”  
刘仁娜看着身上的红印，只觉得简直羞愤欲死，“不来了！”


End file.
